1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, an optical scanner, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An optical scanner is disclosed that scans light two dimensionally and draws images by scanning light in a printer or the like. For example, refer to JP-A-9-243942.
The optical scanner disclosed in JP-A-9-243942 includes a housing, a mirror having a magnet, a super elastic alloy wire that supports the mirror and allow the mirror to oscillate with respect to the housing, and a coil generating an alternating voltage for vibrating the mirror.
In such optical scanner, the mirror having a magnet is bonded (fixed) to the super elastic alloy wire with an adhesive. It is difficult to fix the mirror at a desired position of the super elastic alloy wire in manufacturing the optical scanner. That is, it is difficult that the optical scanner disclosed in JP-A-9-243942 demonstrates desired vibration characteristics.